


Venit Nox

by MoonsweptGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsweptGirl/pseuds/MoonsweptGirl
Summary: The night always comes for everyone. Marya is nothing more than a maid to Tyrion Lannister, at least that's the tale they want everyone to believe. She hadn't expected to follow him to Winterfell in search of a new Hand for the King and she hadn't intended to journey up to The Wall either. Yet, wherever Tyrion goes, she follows. Still, everyone wonders about the mysterious maid.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessing over Game of Thrones lately and started reading the books and re-watching the show. I finally came to the point where I had read almost everything Bronn or Sandor or Torrmund that I could get my hands on and thought it was about time I write my own. So let's see how this goes.

“You’re mad if you think bringing a women to the wall is a good idea,” Jaime said softly as he stood next to his horse.

“It's lonely and cold up at the wall, surely you wouldn’t want me to freeze up there dear brother?” Tyrion asked him.

Together they stood, watching as the carriages and horses were loaded and prepared for the journey that was to come. The courtyard was alive with the hustle and bustle of everything and Tyrion had found it best to stick close to Jaime.  All it took was one person not paying attention and he would be tripped over, something that his pounding head wouldn’t want at that moment. Tyrion had managed to wash the stink of dogs off him and had a hearty breakfast, but he could feel the cold of Winterfell creeping through his clothing and he was sure it would only get worse the further north he traveled.

“Besides,” he continued, “Marya is my maid and nothing more. Surely you wouldn’t expect a Lannister to traverse the wild north without someone to help me?”

Jaime scoffed and glanced down at him, “Is that the lie you told Cersei?”

“It’s not a lie. I’ve told it to quite a few people when the topic comes up. Really, I would have come up with something better if I intended to lie,” Tyrion said plainly, but the spark in his eyes told Jaime a completely different story.

The truth was, not many people knew what to think of his brothers maid. Some had thought her his whore and while Cersei still believed it, there had never been any proof. He knew their father watched them for any hint of anything that would disgrace the Lannister name, but after a year it seemed as nothing was found.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to change your mind?” Jaime asked again with a small shudder, “Why even go to the wall at all, surely you can piss off somewhere else?”

Tyrion shrugged his shoulders, no longer truly focused on Jaime. Across the courtyard, he spotted Marya talking to Starks ward; the Greyjoy. A frown tugged at Tyrion's lips as he watched Marya lean slightly away from the boy, but keeping a soft smile on her face as if she were just playing a game. “It’s not a matter of pissing off some Lords place. This is the edge of the world we’re talking about. I’ve always wondered if my piss would freeze before it hit the ground.”

“Charming as always I see?” Cersei appeared before them and Tyrion looked away from Marya quickly and focused on his older sister. She looked just a regal as she did the day they had stepped into Winterfell. It was as if the harsh coldness didn’t dare touch her, “The boy still hasn’t woken. Lady Stark won't be here to see us off it seems.”

“Can you blame her?” Tyrion asked, “Had it been your own child, you wouldn’t have either.”

Cersei watched him for a moment before she dismissed him completely and her eyes fell on Jaime, “We should start heading out now.”

“I wish the both of you a safe trip,” Tyrion said quickly, and started moving away before either could say another word. His eyes had fallen back on Marya and somehow the Greyjoy boy was even closer to her.

_ That just won't do _ , Tyrion thought to himself as he crossed the courtyard as fast as his legs would allow without making it look as if he were in a hurry.

“Marya,” Tyrion said, making his voice sharp. 

The boy jumped as if he had been startled and hadn’t been aware that anyone was paying attention to him. Theon glanced down at the imp with barely concealed rage at being interrupted.  _ Better I interrupt you than her, _ Tyrion thought quietly and stopped by Marya’s side.

“My Lord?” she asked, turning her full attention to him and losing her interest in Theon. The boy had been after her since the moment she had shown up by Tyrion's side on the night they had arrived for the feast.

“It’s time for us to to start making our way out with the rest of the party. Have you had the horses prepared?” Tyrion asked her.

“Yes, my lord. They’re up at the front with Jon and his uncle,” Marya said softly, but her eyes held relief. She was ready to leave this place. Not that Winterfell hadn’t been welcoming to them, but ever since the accident with Bran, there had been something tense in the air.

“Why are you even going to the wall with him?” Theon interrupted them. When both of their eyes focused back on him, he felt the hair at the back of his neck raise and the skin between his shoulders grew taught as his body prepared for some unknown attack. Theon shook his head and called himself a fool. It was only a girl and an  _ imp _ . There was nothing from them that he had to fear. “You could stay here,” he said cheekly, stepping towards her once more. “I’ll keep you safe until Lord Tyrion returns from the wall.”

“You think keeping her safe means keeping her in your bed?” Tyrion asked him, though he had to hand it to the boy. He thought with his cock rather than his head and seemed to think himself invincible. “I don’t think I like the idea of leaving  my maid with a failed King’s son. How is your father doing by the way?”

A fury flashed through Theon's eyes and his hand reached down, going towards his hip and underneath his cloak. “I am Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands-”

“You’re a boy fathered by a man who couldn’t even rebel properly,” Tyrion cut him off, his voice raising. He would have kept going if it hadn’t been for Marya’s soft hand grasping his shoulder.

“My lord, it looks like we’re ready to set out,” she said, her grip on him tightening for a moment before she let go. Once again, Marya gave her attention to Theon and a pleasant smile spread across her face, “I apologize, but it takes a certain kind of man to be able to slip into my bed, and you aren’t him boy.”

Tyrion couldn’t have kept the smirk off his face even if he had wanted to. Marya might not have any lion in her blood, but enough time around him taught her how sharp her claws could become. Together they turned away and left Theon behind them, having no worries about the boy at their backs. The sun was slowly starting to get higher in the sky and with it came the small heat that he was thankful for.

“That could have gone better,” Marya told him as they reached their horses. With ease she rose up and straddled her horse as if she had been doing it for years. She waited patiently as some stable boys helped Tyrion onto his own beast.

“It could have gone worse as well if I hadn’t interrupted,” he said, giving her a significant look. 

A small laugh fell from her lips and she brushed her long dark braid over her shoulder, “I wouldn’t have hurt him, even I’m not stupid enough to insult Lord Stark after everything that’s happened to his family.”

“The man just became Hand of the King. One would think his family would be overjoyed over the fact. It seemed like good news in such a dark time,” Tyrion commented lightly.

“Not to them. Starks belong up north and I’m not sure how well Lord Stark would take to our summer.”

“I don't think there will be any fear in that. The days are growing shorter and the nights longer. Eventually House Stark is always right and I’m afraid to say that winter is indeed coming.” 

The first of the horses began moving and slowly the party marched through the gates of Winterfell leaving the others watching them as they went. Marya caught sight of Robb and Theon watching them leave, before she turned around completely. She was glad Tyrion had convinced her to wear pants instead of keeping her dress on. Riding side saddle for hours wouldn’t have been the best idea. That, and she wasn’t sure how the men on the wall would react to seeing a women in a dress. At least in her pants and heavy cloak, she could hide most of her figure, and Tyrion’s words and gold would be what kept the men away from her face.

When they came across the Kings Road, they left the rest of the Kings party and continued on their way towards the wall. Tyrion liked to talk, so Marya wasn’t surprised when he kept the day filled with noise, and the nights.

It had been getting colder, and Marya sat down near the fire, just a few feet away from Tyrion. As always, he had his book out and was reading, not really paying attention to anything that was happening. Though she knew that he was paying attention to Ned Stark's bastard. The boy was either always near them or next to his uncle. She had seen Jon’s excitement about becoming a man of the night's watch, but as their group picked up more members, she could see his brows furrowed more and more as he thought.

“Your face is going to stay like that permanently,” she had finally said softly.

Tyrion merely glanced at her before going back to his book, but Jon had turned to her completely.

“What do you mean?” he asked her.

“It’s what my mom used to always say to me whenever I thought to hard on something. So, what are you thinking so hard about?” she asked him.

“It’s none of your concern,” he told her, trying to make his voice sound every bit like his lord father. 

Marya smiled at him and raised her brow in question. She knew that Ned Stark had treated the boy as his own heirs, but she knew most others didn’t. Honestly, she hadn’t expected him to act like a highborn. The stream near them was enough to cover their voices from most of the group, but she saw a couple of them turn their heads to look at them. Marya ducked her own and didn’t meet any of their eyes. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to start trouble this early on.

Pebbles crunched under someone's weight and Marya turned her attentions to see Benjen walking towards their group. He had two others with him bound by rope.

“Sit,” Benjen said to them, indicating the ground just a few feet away from the fire, “You’ll be fed.” 

As they sat, their eyes traveled around the group, briefly falling on Jon’s direwolf before continuing on, probably not realizing just what type of animal was in there perimeter. Their eyes traveled to Marya’s and they stayed on her. 

“Untie them,” Benjen commanded.

Beside her, Jon visibly tensed but he managed to keep his thoughts from his face well.

“Raper’s,” Tyrion commented lightly, as he settled his book down on his lap to look at Jon more clearly, “They were giving a choice, no doubt. Castration or the wall. Most choose the knife.” He glanced over at Marya, but was met with her soft smile. She wasn’t worried about her safety, because she knew he would take care of her. It always made his chest tighten when he realized just how much she believed that of him. So far, he hadn’t  proved her wrong.

Jon clenched his hands and looked away, trying to pay him no mind.

“Not what you expected, is it?” Marya said softly, looking at him again. She knew Jon was around her same age, and while he would now be considered a man, she had been considered a grown woman for far longer. She was now seven and ten and most woman her age had already been married with a child or two on the way. Marya was sure she would have been just like most others if it hadn’t been for Tyrion finding her. Still, she knew that she had lived more than Jon Snow had in their short years. “I’ve heard that’s why some might choose the wall. They leave their past behind and are able to make a new life.”

Marya leaned over Tyrion's shoulders to get a better look at what he was reading. She frowned at the words on the page. It was the history about the wall. While she liked reading as much as he did, she managed to like the scary stories better. The book in his hands only mentioned the White Walkers in passing and hardly anything about the Giants beyond the wall. Tyrion called them stories long dead that were only told to make children behave. Marya called them real and him boring for not wanting to believe in things.

“Why do you read so much?” Jon suddenly asked, interrupting them. 

Marya glanced up, but Tyrion kept his eyes on the page, “What do you see when you look at me?”

“Is this a trick?”

Tyrion grinned for a moment before hiding it away. It wouldn’t do good around their newly acquired companions. “What you see is a dwarf. If I had been born a peasant, they might have left me out in the woods. Instead I was born a Lannister and things are expected of me,” Tyrion continued on, talking about his mind.

Marya tuned them out. She had heard Tyrion’s story plenty of times. All he was missing is telling Jon about why he drank so much as well. She shook her head, her long strands flowing freely down her back. She had managed to take it out of its braid, to brush the wind made knots out, but soon they would be back on their horses and she knew it was best to start tying it up again.

“Ask me nicely and I’ll tell you dwarf,” Jon’s voice brought her back.

A laugh fell from her lips as she continued braiding her hair. It ran through the camp and everyone’s eyes were suddenly on them. She had heard others call Tyrion dwarf and imp plenty of times, but it was always to make him realize that he would never be as good as they were. Not that it ever affected Tyrion much. He was a Lannister after all, a lion among sheep and he knew very clearly that they were sheep. But now here was a wolf, saying the words with an almost kind tone and judgement free eyes. He had his father's looks, that was for sure, Marya mused quietly, but there was something else there. Maybe from his mother. 

While she had been at Winterfell, she hadn’t been deaf to the rumors that surrounded his mysterious mother. She had wanted to find out more until Tyrion told her to stop. He was a great fan of mysterious, but some were better left unspoken. She hadn’t seen why Tyrion seemed to connect with Jon so well during those short moments in Winterfell, but now she could. The two shared something.

“If you’re so smart, why is it you bring a women to the wall with you?” Jon asked and glancing at Marya quickly before looking away.

_ Oh _ , she suddenly realized why he wouldn’t talk to her. A man he was by age, but still a boy everywhere else. She would have thought him the same as Robb, or maybe even Theon. If wasn’t often that she was wrong about someone's character, but somehow he kept surprising her.

“I do have a name, you know,” she teased him softly and was pleased by the flushing of his cheeks. She glanced at Tyrion and saw the same amusement in his own eyes.

“Oh I never go anywhere without Marya, she is my own eyes and ears when I’m to busy reading my books.”

“Or deep in your drinks,” she said softly enough for only him to hear her.

“It’s dangerous,” Jon stated clearly and his eyes traveled to the two men his uncle had brought back with him.

“I wouldn’t worry about myself, Jon. We’ll leave the wall and go on our merry way through the country and enjoy the view. It’s you who will have to deal with them for the rest of your life up there in the cold,” she said, her voice half warning.

“What do you mean?” he asked her.

“You are a bastard,” she stated clearly, and saw the flash of hurt in his eyes before she continued, “It means you aren’t any better than the rest of them. You would do well to remember that.”

Before he could say another world, Marya stood up and stretched her limbs. She was suddenly very thankful for the thick fur coat Tyrion had acquired for her. It hid her frame from view, but that didn’t stop the feeling of eyes burning into her back. Jon scrambled to his feet when she saw she meant to walk away, but Tyrion remained where he was.

“My Lady, it's dangerous out there,” Jon said quickly. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Benjen Stark rise from where he had been seated against a tree.

“That may be, but unfortunately, I require a certain level of privacy for things. So the woods it is,” Mayra said and made to walk away, “and really it's just Marya. I haven’t been called my lady since I was a child.”

“Still, you shouldn’t be out there alone,” Jon said.

“Would you like to keep me company?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Again Jon flushed as he realized just what that meant, he tried to stutter out a response but she shook her head, laughing softly. She turn back around and stopped abruptly, almost walking into Benjen. He caught her easily, steadying her with a soft grip on her arms.

“You’re torturing the poor boy,” he told her, his voice deep. 

Marya was sure that it was meant to come out teasing, but there was something hard in his eyes, that wiped the smile off her face and made her cautious. She knew this man held no love for Tyrion, so she wasn’t entirely sure where that left her in his opinion.

“Ah, good!” Tyrion said suddenly and loudly, “Benjen Stark, you can be my maids protector out in the woods. I’m sure your nephew knows how to use his blade, but an experienced ranger like you could probably take any imbecile who thinks to come after you two.”

Benjen looked down at him, taking in his word and studying Tyrion’s intention. Apparently, he hadn’t found anything he hadn’t liked because he turned around and made way towards the trees. Marya was quick to follow him, giving the other men a wide berth. She would have been fine on her own out there, but Benjen was a better option than anyone else. She was sure others would have taken the opportunity, well maybe not Jon.

They walked a good distance away from the others, before Benjen turned his back to her and leaned against a tree, keeping an eye out for everything that moved. Marya was quick to undo the ties on her pants and relieve herself. It was too bloody cold for this. She kept her eyes on Benjen, though she wouldn’t be able to do much if he had decided he wanted a peak at her. 

“You two never give a real answer,” Benjen commented loudly, making sure she was able to hear him. He didn’t bother keeping his voice down, he knew one shout would have his brothers running to help him if need be.

“What do you mean?” she asked him as she pulled her pants back up and tightened them. She made sure her blade was secure and hidden before she stepped closer to him. 

Benjen glanced down at her, but he didn’t make any motion to started heading back to camp. Instead, he stood there and took the girl in and she really wa just a girl. A pretty one and at first he had thought that was why the imp had wanted her, but the past couple of days, he hadn’t witnessed anything that would have indicated that the girl shared his bed. He also didn’t believe that she was simply his maid either. The truth was, he didn’t trust the Lannister, and he didn’t like bringing them along to the wall one bit.

“You both lie about why you’re coming with him. Or you give a distraction and talk of something else,” he said plainly, “What is the real reason you travel to the wall?”

Marya frowned and looked back towards their camp, “My Lord wished to see the wall. He’s read a great many stories about when it was being built and has always wanted to stand atop of it.”

“But why are you with him,” Benjen stepped closer to her. He wasn’t one of the tallest of men, but he managed to tower over her. His hand was on his blade, but yet, Marya never looked away from his eyes.

“I’m his maid, my lord,” she said softly, her hands clasping her fur cloak and pulling it tighter around herself. 

Benjen would have thought she was intimidated, if it weren’t for the sharp look in her eyes. It was a lazy amusement, as if she knew something that he didn’t and it angered him. He was in no mood for games, especially not that sort the Lannisters seemed to like to play. “You watch yourself on the wall, girl. There are true dangers in the north.”

“I’ve seen true dangers, my lord. I’ve always managed to be even more dangerous than them.” 

Marya left him standing there, not bothering to look back. A man of the night's watch, but still a Stark through and through. She had no doubt he was just as suspicious of the Lannisters as Ned Stark seemed to be. She rolled her eyes and broke through the tree line, her eyes immediately finding Tyrions. She marched her way over to him and sat back down at his side, closer than before. Her side brushing against his.

“Tell me that he’s still alive?” he asked her, ignoring the way Jon looked at them startled.

“Of course, my lord. I don’t think my tongue lashing is sharp enough to kill a man,” she lied loudly enough for everyone to hear. 

A few chuckled slipped from their lips and some even patted Benjen on the back as he slipped through the woods. Marya ignored him and slid deeper into her coat. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Tyrion’s shoulders, hoping that they would reach the wall soon.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's reading my little story here. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Marya was sure her fingers were going to fall off.  Underneath her gloved hands, she was no longer sure if they were attached to her arms any more. Her teeth knocked against themselves in her mouth as she tried desperately not to show anyone just how cold she was. In her opinion, the north could go fuck itself. Tyrion and the Lord Commander were a few feet away from her, discussing the needs for supplies and more men. They were short on both, but she could understand why no one would willingly choose to come so far north, just to guard a bunch of people who were better off than most. While she still held belief of white walkers, she knew that the most dangerous things people thought were north of the wall were the wildlings.

From what she had seen of the numbers, if a wildling party truly wanted to get past the wall, the night's watch would be stretched thin in holding them off. Down below in the courtyard, she watched as Jon Snow trained with the others. He was easily proving his skill with a blade, but she rolled her eyes as he knocked a couple of the others down to the ground. His moves were getting rough as he tried to prove himself better than the rest. Marya had no doubt that he was better at sword play than a stable boy or a farmer's son. She winced as another one was knocked down to the ground. It looked like he hadn’t bothered to take her advice to heart.

“We received a raven,” the Lord Commander said softly, but Marya still heard him.

She crept closer to where they were standing, coming to stand just behind Tyrion's back. Her eyes were wide with expectations and for a second Lord Mormont hesitated as his eyes focused on her. One didn’t exactly say no when a Lannister came knocking on their gate, asking to see the wall. Especially when said Lannister was the brother of the Queen, but when he had heard the man brought a woman with him, Mormont almost thought about turning them away. It had been a quick thought. One that was quickly replaced by the growing list of bodies they needed and supplies. With a troubled mind and a stern speech to the rest of the brothers, he made his intent perfectly clear that these two would be treated a guest of honors while they were at Castle Black.

He had also come to realize that Lord Tyrion didn’t keep anything from his maid. “It came from Winterfell. The boys brother has woken up.”

“I’m sure he’ll be relieved to hear it, my lord.” Marya said, while taking another glance down at the courtyard. Thorne had dismissed the group for the day it seemed and she watched them head inside. “I can go give him the message if you don’t mind?”

Lord Mormont nodded and didn’t expect her bright smile to be flashed at him. The girl had a certain charm about her. Though he hadn’t heard her speak much since she had walked through the gates. Even the Lannister always changed the subject whenever the conversation trailed to her. It was odd and obvious that the two were hiding something, but as far as Mormont was concerned, it wasn’t his problem. The only thing he wanted now was supplies in order the get through the coming winter.

“I’ll follow, I do need to have a word with our friend,” Tyrion said and nodded his farewell with the Lord Commander.

The two made their way down the steps, their feet leaving imprints in the snow. 

“I don’t think we should stay here much longer,” Marya said softly, her eyes trailing towards the faces that watched them. They were always being watched and she was sure it wasn’t merely because she was a woman and Tyrion a dwarf. She was sure it had more to do with the fact that he was a Lannister and they wondered if he could buy them out of their futures among the wall.

“Why?” Tyrion asked casually, “I thought you enjoyed the north.”

“I do like the north, however I’m certain that this is a layer of hell no one seems to be aware of,” Marya grumbled and pulled her cloak tighter around herself. The cold had managed to settle into her bones now and she wasn’t entirely sure what she could do to get rid of it, other than slipping into a wash tub filled with boiling water.

“Come now, don’t be so dramatic. I’ve managed the chill just fine,” he said.

“Yes, but not all of us have hot lions blood running through us,” Marya teased him as she opened the door she had seen Jon and the other boys walk through. She stopped immediately, her eyes frozen on the scene before her. Jon was being held down by two of the others while another stood in front of him with his back to them. The room was filled with weapons, but she didn’t think she would be able to move fast enough to reach one of them and Jon before they either attacked her or slit Jon’s throat.

“Now this is interesting,” Tyrion muttered and he moved around her, stepping fully into the room.

“What are you looking at half man?” one of the boys said, turning to glance at them over his shoulder.

“Why I’m looking at you. All of you in fact, you all have such distinctive faces. It’s interesting really. I bet they would look interested sitting on spikes at Kings Landing. Perhaps I’ll write to my sister the Queen and tell her all about it.” Tyrion's words were a bigger threat then there sharp blades.

They moved with quick feet as they turned away and one even fled from the armory. Marya didn’t think they had even been that fast while training. Maybe fear would do these boys some good. She stepped closer towards Jon, her eyes trailing to his neck to see if the blade had managed to cut him. She had almost reached up to move his collar aside, but his eyes seemed to beg her not to. She held her arms up in surrender, not wishing to ruin whatever image he was trying to portray.

Jon leaned heavily back on the rack behind him and shook his head in disbelief, “Everyone knew what this place was and nobody told, nobody except you two. My father knew,” he continued on stiffly, “and he left me to rot on the wall all the same.

Marya raised a brow at him and glanced over to one of the boys. Blood coated his face and she was sure his nose had been broken, “Grenn’s father left him too.” She nodded towards the boy.

“Pip was caught stealing a wheel of cheese. His little sister hadn’t eaten in three days. He was given a choice, his right hand or the wall. We’ve been talking to the Lord Commander about them. They all have such fascinating stories,” Tyrion said.

“They hate me because I’m better than them,” Jon said angrily. He stood up straighter and got closer to them as his chest puffed with his anger.

“It’s a good thing they weren’t trained with masters at arms like you were,” Marya quickly cut him off, “They’ve probably never even held a real sword until they came here.”

Marya turned her back on him then and started heading out the door. The boy was going to get himself killed quickly if he kept acting like a highborn bastard who was better than the rest. Even she knew that once someone became part of the watch, they left their past behind them.

Tyrion went to follow her, but stopped, turning once against back to Jon. “Your brother Bran has woken up.” He handed Jon the scroll and then turned around, following Marya out the door.

The two walked away silently until Marya stopped in a shadowed corner away from prying eyes. She was angry, and that bothered her. Anger had never done her any good as she grew up, except make her stupid and rash with the choices she had made. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths through her nose and letting them out through her mouth. Her body was shaking still, but now it was more out of anger rather than the cold. Tyrion stood in front of her, just watching and waiting. He had been the one to teach her how to breathe instead of letting her mouth run away from her. Once he had suggested she drink away the anger and pain, but that only led to two foolishly rash people who caused trouble. He had been sure his father was going to keep him permanently locked away at Casterly Rock and have Marya killed.

It had been the only warning they had received and they had known it was the last as well. Since then, Marya learned to breathe and Tyrion, well he still drank.

“He is not your brother, and he is no longer in Winterfell. You could have said something back if you had wanted to,” Tyrion told her.

“Aye,” Marya agreed with him, “I wanted to say something with a blade though. He acts too much like a highborn.”

Tyrion nodded and pursed his lips in thought, “He was raised as one, but then so were you.”

Marya opened her eyes and looked at him. She knew he was right, he always seemed to somehow be right, but she’d be damned if she ever said that aloud to anyone. “It wasn’t the same and you know that.”

“Yes, just as different as they are the same. You learned quickly and early. He’ll learn just as quickly as well. You aren’t the only one who’s allowed to change.”

Marya winced as she realized that he was actually lecturing her and not taking her side. It was something he seemed to have mastered with her. In front of others, he would stand by her, but as soon as they were in private, he would chastise her on her actions. It always made her feel younger than she was and she hated it. Yet she had learned to listen as well. In the last year, Tyrion had taken on the role of older brother somehow. Not that they would give anyone the chance to see them act that way. She was sure Cersei would constantly remind her she was no lion, just like she liked to remind Marya now that she was nothing more than a maid. Luckily, Jaime had been slightly kinder than his twin because of his love for his brother, but she always stayed clear of the two if she could help it.

Tywin Lannister was another force entirely and she was glad she hardly ever saw the man.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“Don’t apologize, just be better next time.”

Marya nodded and vowed silently that she would. She wasn’t the same girl she was a year or two ago. Tyrion had made sure of that. He turned around and left their little spot before heading across the courtyard and towards the dining hall.

“Come along Marya, I suddenly find myself very thirsty and in need of a good drink.”

Marya took another second before following after him. She scoffed slightly under her breath, not entirely sure he would be able to find a good drink inside Castle Black. Still, as they pushed past the doors and entered the hall, Marya almost slumped in relief at the warm air inside the room. She quickly turned and closed the door behind herself, not wanting to let any of the cold in. The hall was practically empty and Tyrion let a displeased sound escape from his lips.

“Have a seat and warm yourself, I’m going to try and find that drink,” he said before he turned to go back out the doors.

Marya made her way towards one of the tables and quickly sat down. She placed her back against the wood and faced towards the front of the room where she assumed the Lord Commander ate. She heard the door open again as Tyrion made his way back out. Honestly, she hadn’t thought that they would be here so long but Tyrion actually liked the place. That and he wanted to make sure the Jon settled in alright. He had been the same when he found her; just a dirty girl wondering the woods alone. He hadn’t stayed by her side when he returned her to Casterly Rock. It hadn’t been her home, but it was the closest thing near the woods, so he had assumed. Somehow, a cook had taken pity on her and made her help out in the kitchens. Tyrion had always managed to show up every now and then. She hadn’t realized that he was keeping an eye on her.

However, it wasn’t until one of the men who worked at the stables cornered her and she ripped his throat out with a blade she had snuck from the kitchens, did she realize just how closely Tyrion had been watch her. He had found her still wet with the man's blood and the knife gripped tightly in her hand. Tyrion took one look at the scene and then thanked her for saving his life. He said the man had been drunk and attacked him while she had been passing by. He told the story again and again until it suddenly became truth. Tyrion took Marya out from the kitchens that day and made her his maid. Even Tywin couldn’t deny it, when so many were sure she saved his son's life. Since that day, they hadn’t talked about it. Tyrion had only asked her one question and that was if she had been from Casterly Rock. When she had said no, he nodded and said they needed to get her a proper blade.

The blade had remained strapped to her thigh ever since.

 

Marya pursed her lips and forced herself to swallow down the ale. It wasn’t good. She winced at the after tasting, somehow finding it worse. She shook her head and passed her cup over to Tyrion. She could do without it. It hadn’t taken Tyrion long to come back and he hadn’t been alone. Yoren had come with him and she knew the moment he opened his mouth, why Tyrion liked him so much; a man not afraid to speak however he wished, especially in the presence of a Lannister. Tyrion liked people significantly more that way.

“What’s wrong girl, our ale too much for you?” Yoren asked her, taking another gulp from his own cup.

“It’s too much for anyone. I’m surprised the lot of you hasn’t died from its poisoning,” she said, wrinkling her nose at him. Marya had tasted worst in her lifetime but she had become spoiled being at Tyrion’s side.

“Oh I’m sure you prefer some fancy wine,” he said, only slightly mocking.

“Better than shit ale,” she smirked back at him.

A great laugh roared through him as his raised his cup up to her before chugging it down. From beside her, Tyrion smiled as well and took a sip of his own drink. He had both the finest and the worst, and he really didn’t care which he had in his hand; as long as it did the trick. The three of them had been joking for hours now; the candles were burning lower as the day went by them outside. Even if he hadn’t wanted to admit it, the warmth of the room had gotten to Tyrion as well and he almost didn’t want to step back outside. It was only a matter of time before he made it up to the top of the wall. Marya had been perfect clear that she would stay on the ground.

The door jerked opened and Marya glanced over seeing Benjen Stark walk through. She glanced away from him and focused her attention on Yoren once more. Since the day in the woods, she had managed to avoid the grim ranger, but every now and then she would catch him watching her and Tyrion. As if they were somehow up to something.

“Do you think we’re funny here in the night's watch?” Benjen said as he walked over to them. He stood in front of Tyrion, looking down at him. “Is that what we are to you Lannister, an army of jesters?”

“You don’t have enough men to be an army,” Marya quipped at him, dragging the man’s attention from Tyrion.

“And besides Yoren here, none of you are particularly funny,” Tyrion nodded up at him.

Benjen kept watching them for another silent second before taking a seat next to Yoren. Marya could see from the look his face that he wasn’t pleased with either of them. Not that it mattered much. Most people didn’t like Tyrion for either being a Lannister or a dwarf and most people didn’t like her for being a woman or in a Lannisters company. The two had learned a long time ago to ignore what others thought of them.

“I hope we provided you with good stories to take back to King’s Landing. Half of the boys you’ve seen training will die north of the wall. Might be because of a wildling, might be sickness, might even be the cold. They’ll die in pain, and they do it so plump little lords and ladies like you two can spend your days in peace and comfort,” Benjen nodded at them with a small bitter smile playing across his lips. He stared them both down at that moment.

“Plump?” Marya asked with wide eyes and raised brows. She looked down at herself and then over to Tyrion, “Do you think I’m plump?”

Tyrion glanced over at her, “I’m afraid the cold hasn’t been kind on you my dear. You should be eating more.”

“And apparently you should be eating less,” she teased him.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Yoren try and fight back a laugh as he turned away and took another sip from his cup. Marya had no idea how he even had anything left in it to be honest. He seemed to be draining it just as quickly as Tyrion was.

“Listen, Benjen. May I call you Benjen?” at his nod, Tyrion continued one, “I have great admiration for the night’s watch. I have great admiration for you as the first ranger, but I don’t believe in gumkins, and giants and whatever other stories children are told about what’s on the other side of the wall. I believe, the only difference between the wildlings and us is that when the wall came up, our ancestors just happened to be one the right side.”

Marya scoffed as she got up, “After all your books it annoys me that you refuse to believe in anything besides the wildlings,” she said. She started making her way towards the door, “I’m going to start packing our bags. We’re leaving tomorrow.”

She heard Yoren laugh as she opened the door, “Clearly we see who the leader of you two is.” 

Marya rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. The courtyard was nearly empty, except for a few of the boys were still lingering around either training or just talking. She steered clear of them. While she didn’t think they would be foolish enough to try anything in such an opened view, she had been around enough foolish men to not give them the chance. She walked up the stairs that led towards their chamber. She caught sight of Jon Snow as she went, smiling when she saw him talking to some of the boys that he had knocked down earlier. He seemed to be showing them a thing or two. Maybe Tyrion was right about him and he would learn quickly.

She pushed the door open to their chamber and closed it quickly behind her. Early in the day she had left the fire burning, but it had long since gone out. The room was still warmer than outside though. She walked over to the fireplace and began and new fire, moving more wood into it. Marya didn't need to pack much. Most of her things were already set to go. It was Tyrion’s things that she had to worry about. Thankfully the two were carrying light once they had left Winterfell, but Tyrion had brought along a couple of his books and they were now placed all around the chamber. Marya went around collecting them and placing them back in their small trunk. She brushed her hand along one of their spines before looking over to the door. Tyrion would probably take his time with Yoren. With A shrug she removed her cloak and sat down on one of the chairs. She opened the book and began reading, getting lost in the words.

Outside, day turned to night. In the distance, she could hear Ghost howling from Jon’s room and she smiled softly thinking about the direwolf. Marya imagined he would keep growing and be one hell of a beast to have by Jon’s side. It wasn’t long after the sun had set that Tyrion tumbled into the room. The door swung open and he hung from the handle as he walked in, leaning heavily on the door. He looked around the room with squinted eyes that widened once the fell on her.

“Marya!” he said loudly and made his way over, “I have some exciting news.” He clambered up on the bed and sat beside her. Reaching down, he tried to tug his boots off, but the ties had been tied tightly and would barely budge from his feet. He groaned and kept tugging at them until Marya finally sat her book down and kneeled down on the ground in front of him. She untied the laces and quickly pulled his boots off while he leaned back and sighed in relief.

“What’s the good news?” she asked him after a moment of silence. Marya stood up and placed his boots on the floor near the end of the bed. She made her way over to the extra bed the brothers had brought in when they had first arrived. They had made comments about them being in the same room, but never directly to their faces.

“Hmm?” Tyrion questioned as he fell back completely onto the bed and closed his eyes, “Oh yes, we’ll be traveling with Yoren down to King’s Landing together.  We’ll get to see all of it from here to there.”

“That's usually what it means when one travels from one place to the other,” she said dryly, but smiled all the same.

Before she could say anymore, she glanced at him and saw the slow rise and fall of his chest. The fool hadn’t even bothered to change out of his clothes.  _ His own fault if he gets sick _ . Marya went about changing her own clothes, not a tad bit worried that he would wake up and see her. Quickly, she went back over and grabbed the book before slipping under the furs of her own bed. She didn’t think she would be getting much sleep. The excitement of the journey that was to come was rumbling away in her stomach and she wondered how interesting it would be to travel with Yoren. He probably knew the north better than they did. She hoped the days to come would be worth this trip north.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! At this point, I'm trying to post every week at the very least. Mostly because I'm loving where this story is going and also because I want to get into the habit of writing at least a little bit every day. Thank you guys so much and enjoy.

The outside of Winterfell looked just as nice as it did within its walls. At least, Marya thought so. The wooded area just near the gates provided excellent cover and her horse was busy pulling grass from the still soft ground. It wouldn’t be long until even the grass was covered by the coming winter. Marya sighed from her spot against a tree. They had stopped just moments before entering so Tyrion could look over his design for the boy once more. He had been working on it since the moment they left Castle Black. The nights had been filled with drinking and merry storytelling, but during the day, Tyrion worked on his design.

“I’m sure it won't get any better,” Marya told him as she watched him carefully.

Yoren wasn’t the only one in their company and she had no intention of losing sight of Tyrion on the offhand there was trouble. The Lord nodded and rolled up the design and placing it back within its holder. He handed it over to one of the guards before walking over to his horse again.

“Are you sure you want to stay out here?” Tyrion asked her as he managed to climb on top of the beast.

“Rather out here then have the boy following me like a dog in heat,” she scoffed at him and borrowed further into her cloak. They both knew the moment she stepped through those gates that Theon would be after her even more intensely than their last visit. Last time the King had been with them and all his guards. This time it was only Tyrion and that made foolish men brave. “I’ll come in at nightfall. Don’t get drunk enough that you forget to meet me at the gate.”

“I’d never be drunk enough to forget that,” he told her.

“You sure you don’t want me to stay with you girl?” Yoren asked, squinting down at her.

Marya shook her head and then closed her eyes fully, “Don’t you lot worry about me. I can handle my own for a few hours. Besides, no one would be stupid enough to attack so close to Winterfell.”

Yoren took another moment to look at her, but once he saw that Tyrion was riding away without another look back, the man of the night’s watch shrugged his shoulders and got up on his own horse. The group of them trailed away, leaving Marya alone with nothing but her own horse for company. The truth was, since the moment the little lord had fallen from the window, she knew that things would remain tense in Winterfell. Even if the boy was awake now, he would never be able to walk again. It was luck that he came from a great house.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She had hoped the further south they got, the warmer the weather would be and while it wasn't as cold as the wall, Marya still wasn't pleased with it. It would take them months to reach Kings Landing, maybe even a little longer if Tyrion intended on ‘seeing the sights’. Hopefully Yoren’s patience would cause the little Lannister to make his stops quick. While Marya wouldn't have minded seeing the sights, an uncomfortable feeling deep in her gut told her that they should make haste to the capitol.

In the last two years, Marya had only been to Kings Landing a handful of times, and it was usually to celebrate the princes and princess name day. Tyrion always brought her along with him, but besides the couple of towns between the capitol and Casterly Rock, Marya hadn't been able to see much of Westeros. Sure, she had learned plenty from Tyrion’s books and maps, but they didn't compare to the real thing. It was good timing that they had been at Kings Landing when King Robert decided to ride north. Tyrion had not even hesitated when he told her to pack their bags. Marya was sure the Queen hadn’t been too pleased with them joining, but they had managed to stay out of her sight most of the journey.

She hoped that one day she would be able to explore every part of this country. Her own mother had managed to sneak her on a boat across the narrow sea when she had been young. While she remembered some details of the place she grew up in, Marya knew she would never be able to place her finger on a map and say for certain where she had been born. The country of Westeros hadn’t been kind to her mother. She hadn’t lasted the year once they had made shore. Marya was suddenly alone in a foreign country with no idea what to do next. One of the best things her mother had ever done for her was teach her to speak the common tongue and she had lost her accent quickly in those early years. Though one look at her and people could tell right away that she wasn’t from anywhere in the seven kingdoms.

Her skin was dark enough to be thought as Dornish, but her face wasn’t. Her eyes were just a little too large and her cheeks would never be able to cut stone. Marya also didn’t have the popular accent to go along with her barely passable features. Not that it mattered much. The people in this country knew who their neighbors were and what they all looked like; northerners, southerners, east of west. It didn’t matter. Marya wasn’t sure how any of them could do it. Tyrion was especially good at looking at someone and being able to tell where they came from immediately. It seemed that most of the Lannister’s were that way. Or they all had such extensive lessons that they knew what every bloodline looked like in the seven kingdoms. She wouldn’t put it past them.

Northerners looked like southerners to her and vice versa. When she had told Tyrion one night, Jaime had overheard and laughed as if she had said the greatest of all jokes.

“Don’t let anyone hear you say that. We’ll have a war on our hands because of it,” he had said.

Marya hadn’t understood the joke, but even Tyrion had smiled. It was then that he brought her to the library in King’s Landing and eventually Casterly Rock. Even if she wouldn’t be able to tell the differences by features among the people, she would at least understand why it was so important to all to them.

“It’s like if you mistake a Lady for a whore?” Marya had considered out loud that day.

It was that moment that probably made Jaime Lannister like her. He had been amused by her naivety and had teased her constantly since then. There were still some things that she didn’t completely understand, but now she kept her thoughts to herself and usually managed to find the answers within books, or just from listening to others stories. Marya had managed to come a long way in the last two years.

“What do you mean you weren’t welcomed?” Marya asked as she pulled her horse by the reins and followed Tyrion. She didn’t plan on riding her mare anytime soon.  She was tired of riding horseback and she was sure the walk would be good on her legs.

“ _ We _ weren’t welcomed if we’re going to be specific,” Tyrion muttered underneath his breath. His brain was turning around and around within his head as he thought about what could possibly make Lady Stark leave Winterfell.

“That doesn’t make any sense. They welcomed us just fine a weeks ago,” Marya commented.

“We were in the company of the King. The Starks wouldn’t turn away the Kings family, even if they had some sort of grudge against us. Now it’s just the two of us.”

Marya looked up at him and caught his eyes for a moment. Something was troubling him and she knew that if he had wanted her to know he would have told her already. Although, she didn’t know how likely he would have said anything in front of the others. She bit her lip and focused on the road instead. If it came down to it, she would just wait until tonight when she was sure they would be able to find some sort of privacy to talk.

They came upon an inn just a few miles down the road. They led their horses over to the stables and began getting them settled. There were a couple stable boys who were quick to help when Tyrion pulled out a shiny coin from his purse.

“See that they’re fed and watered,” he told them, his word and coin a promise of more to come if the excelled at their task.

“Dangerous to go around flashing your coins like that in these parts,” Yoren said as they turned away from the stable and walked to the inn.

“Don’t be silly. These people are doing well living in the shadow of Winterfell. I’m sure they aren’t even in need of coin,” Tyrion said.

“Everyone everywhere is always in need of coin,” Marya said softly, but even Yoren agreed with her. No matter how much a man had, he would always want more. It was the way of life, and something most people who didn’t have enough learned early on.

A woman met them at the door, her eyes traveling down towards Tyrion’s purse, that hung a little to easily within view.

“Welcome, m’Lord and Lady,” she said, her turn clipped, but her nod towards Yoren and the other was warmer than her tone, “Do you plan on sharing a meal with us today?”

“A meal, drink and rooms,” Tyrion told her and followed her inside.

The place was packed with people. Almost every table and chair was occupied and Marya suddenly wondered if Tyrion’s words had been true and this place wasn’t in need of extra coin. Her eyes slowly trailed over every person. Some bore weapons out in the open, some had them hidden. They met her eyes, before glancing away and going back to their own business; no longer interested in them.

“I’m sorry m’Lord, but we don’t have any rooms available,” the woman told him, “We’re filled up.”

“My men can sleep in the stables,” Tyrion commented lightly as he looked around, “As for myself and the Lady, we don’t require a large room.”

Marya couldn’t have agreed with him more. After sleeping on the hard ground and the beds inside of Castle Black, she was sure that whatever the woman was able to find for them couldn’t be any worse. She stayed slightly behind Tyrion, but a slow movement to their right caught her eyes. She frowned, as she met the eyes of an older man and she could have sworn he looked familiar, but for some reason she couldn’t place him.

“Truly m’Lord, we have nothing,” the woman said again, dragging Marya’s attention away from the man and back over to Tyrion.

“We can just sleep in the stables,” Marya said quietly to Tyrion, not wanting to drag this out any further. In truth, she was tired from their journey and hungry. All she wanted to do was sit down and get some hot food inside her belly.

Tyrion rolled his eyes and didn’t look back at her. Instead he reached inside his purse and pulled out a coin. He held it up to make sure everyone was able to see it. “Is there nothing I can do to remedy this?” he asked loudly.

He walked further into the room, tapping the coin on a table along the way. Marya winced as the sound echoed inside the inn. He was drawing entirely too much attention to himself. She took a quick glance back at Yoren and saw that he thought the same.

“You can have my room,” a man said, leaning forward slightly.

“Now there's a clever man,” Tyrion grinned and tossed his coin through the air.

The man caught it easily and Marya had her full attention on him. He had a blade strapped to his side and she had no doubt that he knew how to use it. She became more aware of her own dagger strapped to her leg, the steel cool against her skin. Marya kept her distance however, giving Tyrion his space.

“You can manage food at the very least, I trust?” Tyrion asked the woman before he dismissed her in his next breath, “Come Yoren, dine with us.”

“Aye, m’Lord,” Yoren said almost sarcastically.

Marya smirked at the member of the night’s watch and raised her brow. She knew he liked Tyrion just fine, but taking orders from hi was another matter entirely.

“My Lord of Lannister!” a man suddenly cried out as he stood up, “Might I entertain you while you eat. I can sing your father's victory at King’s Landing.”

“Nothing would more likely ruin my supper,” Tyrion told the man.

This time Marya didn’t bother to hide the laugh the fell from her lips. Tyrion glanced back at her with his own smirk spreading across his face.  Marya walked over to them, her feet light as she came to stand next to Tyrion, just slightly behind him.

“We thank you kindly, but perhaps you can sing us something else? It’s been a long journey and I rather hear something more cheerful,” Marya suggested. Her eyes finally caught sight of the old man's companion and the humor was wiped from her face quickly, “Lady Stark.”

Tyrion snapped back around to stare at the woman, “What an unexpected pleasure,” he mumbled, slightly confused. “We were sorry to have missed you at Winterfell.”

Lady Stark was away from Winterfell and only with one guard. Marya felt a stone settle in her stomach and her heart began racing against her rib cage. Something was very wrong with this picture. The people around the room whispered excitedly as they recognized the Lady within in their presence. Quietly, Marya reached her hand out and grabbed ahold of Tyrion's sleeve. She gave him a firm tug and pulled him away from the table, her eyes darting around the inn. Yoren and the other guards were still near the door, while her and Tyrion were in the center.  _ Easy to grab _ , she thought bitterly and wanted to slap herself for letting her guard down.

The woman in front of them slowly rose from her seat and glanced around, “I was still Catelyn Tully last time I stayed here.” She moved away from the table calling out to people by their house names and banners.

Marya tensed and dragged Tyrion even further away from the woman. He seemed to realize that something wasn’t quite right with the situation and didn’t resist to her pulls. Unfortunately, Lady Stark blocked their entrance to the exit. Marya watched as men stood from their chairs and got closer to Lady Stark, forming an almost circle around the woman. Her voice only grew louder with her confidence.

“I envy your father and his many loyal friends, Lady Stark. However, I don’t see the point in all of this,” Tyrion spoke softly, words always being his weapon of choice.

It might have work anywhere else. The Lannister’s were a powerful family; a feared family, but the north was large and loyal to their own. At least that was the way Marya had come to learn from her readings. Even if she wasn’t sure on what was going on, she realized that her and Tryon weren’t going to leave this inn of their own free will. Lady Stark was calling her banner men to her and there would be nothing Tyrion Lannister could say to stop her.

Lady Stark turned back to Tyrion then and stepped close to him. Marya reached her free arm down to her side, but Tyrion quickly stopped her with a small shake of his head.

“These two came into my house as guest and there conspired to murder my son; a boy of ten. In the name of King Robert and the good Lords you serve, I call upon you to seize them and help me return them to Winterfell to await the King’s justice.”

Swords were drawn from their sheaths and the whistling of steel echoed throughout the room. Marya lost the breath she had been holding and looked at Lady Stark with wide eyes. The Swords were just inches away from them and surrounded them with no escape. Marya looked down at Tyrion, surely he would never have done such a thing and even if he had, he would have never let the stay in the North. They would have fled back to the safety of Casterly Rock long ago. The only thing she could think of was that someone was framing him. Or rather them, it would seem. There were times when she was grateful for the stories of how close she was to the smallest lion. This wasn’t one of those times.

“Lady Marya has nothing to do with this. I demand you leave her be and I will come with you without protest,” Tyrion said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Even with the swords leveled with his face, his gaze never broke from Lady Starks.

“Everyone with ears knows that everywhere Tyrion Lannister goes, the maid follows him. She followed you in your interest to try and kill my son, and now she will follow you to justice,” Lady Stark said stiffly, her eyes moving to Marya for a moment.

The girl didn’t even flinch away from the woman's gaze. Marya had stared into much colder eyes than Lady Starks. If she could withstand keeping contact with Tywin Lannister when he had questioned her for hours on end, then she had no problem facing this Lady.

“Search him and disarm him,” Lady Stark ordered.

“Do I really look like the type of person that would go around with a sword?” Tyrion asked, his eyes looking around.

Lady Stark thought for a moment. No, he didn’t see the type at all, but either way. She wouldn’t put it past a Lannister to be dishonest. “Search him,” she said again, “and her.”

Marya breath quickened as the men put down their swords, but didn’t put them away. The stepped closer to them, with their hands already reaching out and almost grasping her cloak.

“Anyone touches her, and I swear I’ll have all your hands taken from you,” Tyrion glared at them, turning around to face Marya.

A couple of men around them laughed and sniggered to themselves. Yoren was no longer inside the inn, probably had snuck off when the swords were drawn, and Tyrion also noticed that his guards were missing as well. If they didn’t die before he did, he would make sure to pay them back in kind.

“A Lannister always pays his debts,” he said loudly, his eyes meeting everyone single persons inside the in, “lay a hand on my maid and I’ll make sure to never forget your faces.” Tyrion shrugged and turned back around to face Lady Stark, “I’ll also say the same to anyone who protects her as well.”

Lady Stark almost looked worry for a moment, until she realized no one was moving closer to the girl. They searched Tyrion just fine, but they left his maid alone. Neither protecting her or touching her. Catelyn pursed her lips in discontent. Had she been her father, or Ned, then they wouldn’t have even hesitated. Those two would have struck more fear than the Lannisters words. Not that it mattered much, the girl would be unarmed just like the imp seemed to be. Out of the corner of her eye, Catelyn saw the man who had taken the imps coin stand up and join their group. She didn’t recognize him and he wore no sigils or markings to indicate which house he fought for, but being this far north meant he would come to her cause.

“They would have come with horses,” she said, mostly talking to Ser Rodrik.

“They did m’Lady,” the innkeeper's wife said, interrupting them, “They put them in the stables.”

Catelyn smiled at her and nodded, “Thank you my Lady, you have been a great help to me and my family. I shall not forget it,” she turned away from the woman and saw that the men had finished searching the imp.

“Bind them and let us go,” she commanded.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm finally getting to the part where everything is really beginning. Not only in my story, but just in game of thrones in general. Thanks and enjoy!

Riding on top of a horse bound and blind was an experience that Marya hoped she would never have to live through again. Her thighs were killing her and her ass was now numb, but somehow her back hurt with every step her horse took. The only good thing was that she hadn’t been searched and her blade was still strapped securely to her thigh, not that it would do her any good now. There were at least a dozen or so men who had joined in with Lady Stark and her so called mission to seek justice for her son. Marya was sick with the idea of seeing Winterfell once more, just hearing the name made her stomach roll in displeasure.

“We’ll rest here for now,” Ser Rodrik called out to the group.

Marya’s horse came to a stop and she sighed in relief. She rolled her shoulders and twisted her back, hearing it crack as her bones stretched and pulled. She slumped back down and tried to test her bindings once more. Over their journey Marya had tried to loosen the ropes, but it had only caused her wrist to burn as the rough material agitated her skin. She frowned in displeasure and was about to shake her head to try and get the sack off, when she felt hands grip her thigh. Without even taking a moment to think about the consequence, she kicked out, but was stopped as hands caught her leg and kept her pinned to the side of the horse.

“Careful my Lady, we wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” a voice drawled through the thickness of the sack.

She felt the man's hands travel up her legs and take a firm grip of her waist. Before she could say anything, Marya was lifted off her horse and placed on the ground. It surprised her more than anything that the person seemed to be able to lift her so effortlessly. She knew the last couple weeks in the cold hadn’t been the kindest, and she hadn’t been eating as properly as she had in Casterly Rock, but she didn’t consider herself light in any way. The sack was pulled off her head and she was grateful that her hair wasn’t pulled out with it.

Marya blinked harshly against the light, her eyes stinging and tears almost spilled down her cheeks from the sun. She glanced over at the man who stood near her. He had a grin on his face and was glancing up and down her body. Marya gritted her teeth and turned away from him, searching for Tyrion. She would remember the man’s face well when both of them were far away from the north.

Tyrion was just removed off his own horse and Marya slowly made her way over to him, making sure she made her intentions obvious. She wasn’t entirely sure where they were and she wasn’t going to risk their lives by making these men angry. Tyrion had his own sack removed and his eyes quickly searched through the group. When he saw Marya making her way towards him, he relaxed slightly, allowing a sigh of relief to escape him. Though the girl seemed unharmed, he didn’t like the dark look in her eyes. While the men around them had swords strapped to their waist, it was Marya who looked like a shadowcat as she stalked towards him. He watched her eyes trail over the men as she took them all in. In that moment, he wasn’t sure if it was a bad thing that she was still tied.

“I hope that I don’t have to remind you that there only two of us and more of them?” he asked her softly.

The group had been spread out along the road. Some men were near the horses, while others rested against large rocks that separated field from road. A frown overtook his face as he looked around; this didn’t seem right. Marya stood close to him, trying to pretend she was just as small as he was. Though from the way some of the men in the group eyed her, she knew she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. She glanced down at Tyrion and caught the look that crossed his face. Before she could ask, one of the men came up behind them and started pushing them towards Lady Stark. Marya glared at the ground as they came before the Lady and her faithful knight. She knew that Tyrion was right and they were completely outnumbered. Marya wasn’t foolish enough to try anything stupid, at least she hopes she wasn’t.

“Where are we?” Tyrion asked once they came to a stop in front of Lady Stark, “This isn’t the King’s road and you said we were heading towards Winterfell.”

“Yes I did, loudly and several times if you recall,” Lady Stark told him.

Marya looked up at the women uncertainty, “That was smart of you, no doubt word has already gone out about our capture. They’ll be looking for us in the wrong place.”

Catelyn’s face only hardened as the girl came to the conclusion. Honestly, she didn’t expect anything less from someone that kept company with the imp. She had heard that the man loved to read, so it was no strange thing that those he kept in his close company were just as educated as he was.

“My father has probably heard of what has happened to us and will be offering a generous reward to whoever would return us home. Everyone knows that a Lannister always pays his debts,” Tyrion said casually, turning in a full circle to take a good look around before turning back to Lady Stark.

Marya smiled at the woman’s worry as her gaze shifted to the others within their group. No one seemed particularly interested in what Tyrion was saying and Catelyn relaxed enough not to worry about the men that she had acquired aid from. Marya shook her head slightly and glanced over her shoulder to a man who was sitting on a rock and sharpening his sword. The shrill of the blade wasn’t hard to miss, neither was it hard to miss when he had slowed his movements when Tyrion had started talking. It was just as she had said; everyone everywhere needed gold.

The man looked up feeling her eyes on him, but Marya quickly turned away facing lady Stark once more, “Now if you could just untie us?” she asked, holding her wrist out to them.

Lady Stark scoffed, “And why would I do that?”

“You outnumber us, and it’s not like we’re going to run. Where would we even go? We wouldn’t stand a chance against the hill tribes and shadowcats,” Tyrion muttered under his breath.

Still, Lady Stark said nothing and just watched them for a moment. She made no move in giving the order to release them of their binds and Marya sighed, letting her arms drop back down in front her. Beside her, Tyrion watched Lady Stark expectantly, but frowned when she still didn’t make a move toward them.

“Marya, I don’t think you’ve ever been up this way. We’re on the eastern road,” he told her, bringing her attention towards him. “The good Lady Stark is taking us to the Vale”

“To her sister?” Marya frowned, trying to think back to the woman she had met a couple of times in King’s Landing. It had been less than a handful of times that she had crossed paths with Lady Arryn, but the woman had never seemed to be quite there. All she seemed to care about was that son of hers and everything was cause for paranoia.

“Yes, tell me Lady Stark, when was the last time you saw your sister?” Tyrion asked her.

Catelyn seemed to hesitate for a moment before she answered, “Five years ago.”

“She’s changed.”

Marya knew that Lysa Arryn had fled from the capitol before her late husband had even gone cold. She hadn’t understood what had caused the woman to flee in the end and with the mad rush of King Robert ordering his people to prepare for the journey North, she hadn’t had enough time to ask Tyrion. In the end, she had mostly forgotten about the woman and her child.

“Why did Lady Arryn flee from King’s Landing?” Marya couldn’t help but ask now, “Especially so soon after her husband's death?”

“It was rather unfortunate that she couldn’t be there for the funeral. Odd, don’t you think Lady Stark?” Tyrion questioned the woman. Catelyn could only glare at the two of them as Tyrion continued speaking, “Your sister has always been a bit touched, but now? Well you might as well kill us here.”

Marya looked over at him sharply, her eyes cold. She had no intentions of dying here or letting him die either. Again, she pulled on her restraints and couldn’t help the flinch that passed over her face as her wrist burned.

“I am not a murderer, Lannister,” Lady Stark told him.

“Neither am I!” Tyrion practically growled at the woman, “I had nothing to do with the attempt on your son’s life.”

“The dagger found-”

“What sort of imbecile arms an assassin with his own blade?” Tyrion quickly cut her off.

Ser Rodrik gripped his sword and took a step towards Lady Stark, coming to stand beside her, “Shall I gag him my Lady?”

“Why am I starting to make sense?” Tyrion asked in frustration.

Marya heard the whistling of the air shift before the loud thud as a man was pounded by a rock. She turned around quickly and her eyes widened as she saw men rise from the hills, swinging rocks at them. The men of their group scattered as they drew their swords and lowered themselves to hide from the rocks being thrown. Shouts echoed around them and at the turn of the road more men came running, weapons drawn in their hands as the quickly closed the distance between them. Marya desperately struggled now against her bindings, feeling the slick of her blood as her skin tore from the rough rope. At that moment, she thanked all the gods that were out there for her thin wrist as she slipped free from the bindings.

The men reached their group and swords sliced through air and flesh. Marya had her own dagger grasped tightly in one hand and the other was placed steady on the boulders near her. The cool of the stone calmed her as she steadied her breathing and tried not to panic. The men outnumbered their own by a couple and she hoped that these people actually knew how to wield their fancy blades. Men were being cut down from all sides. Her attention was drawn to one man and she quickly recognized him as the one who had given up his room for Tyrion's coin. Marya watched as he moved quickly between the hilltribes men. His sword slashed and pierced through them with relative ease and she had to admit, she was impressed.

Marya turned away and quickly looked for Tyrion. He was crouched down on the other side of the road and she rolled her eyes in frustration. He had been next to her just a moment ago and she had no idea how he had gotten so far.

“Tyrion!” she hissed between her teeth, trying to draw his attention.

He turned sharply to glance at her and a groan escaped from his own lips. He hadn’t realized either how far they had gotten from each other. His gaze shifted from her and he saw that Lady Stark was closer to Marya than he was, and she was alone. Ser Rodrik had left her to join the others in fighting.  _ It was just like a knight _ , Tyrion thought bitterly. He jerked his head, indicating Marya to head over to Lady Stark. His maid nodded and slowly crept over to the woman, trying not to draw attention to herself. He saw the flash of her dagger against the sun and he hesitated for a moment and looked around. Everyone was occupied with an opponent, and without thinking too hard on how stupid his next move might be, he dashed across the road and came to a stumbling stop against the boulder between Marya and Lady Stark.

“Why in seven hells weren’t you next to me?” Marya nearly shrieked at him as she pulled him to face her.

“I’m sorry I got distracted by the murderous hilltribe!” Tyrion snapped back, holding his arms out to her.

Quickly, Marya tore through his ropes with her blade. The ropes fell off like butter from his wrist. It was one of the finest blades that his father's forger had ever made and Marya had always made sure to keep it in perfect condition. Tyrion had no doubt that if she truly wanted to, she could use it to slice through bones and have no trouble at getting the job done.

“What are you doing?” Catelyn asked as she watched the girl free the imp.

Marya ignored her and was about to turn around when she felt Tyrion's hand on her knee, she glanced over at him when he shook his head.

“Stay here and watch over Lady Stark,” he commanded.

“Are you insane?” she asked him. Before she could say anything else or think to take a hold of him, he dashed away from her side, heading back out into the road.  _ Foolish man _ , she thought bitterly and stood in front of Lady Stark. “Stay down,” she told the woman, her hand gripped tightly on her dagger. Marya tried to keep her attention on Tyrion, but quickly she had to look away as one of Lady Stark’s men was struck down before them.

Lady Stark screamed from beside her as the man looked down at them with a grin. He raised his axe above his head and Marya rushed forward, tackling him to the ground. He gasped out in surprise at her as they landed harshly on the ground. Her own body felt the impact, but she reached up and grabbed a hold of his axe, her hand gripping his and she slammed it hard on the ground until he let go. He turned his head to try and reach for his axe again, but Marya brought her dagger up and slid it across his throat. His blood swelled to the surface as his skin split. The man brought his hands up and he pressed them against his throat to try and stop the blood flow, but nothing would help him now. Already the blood ran down his skin and was pooling around the ground beneath them. She felt his body shudder underneath her as he tried to breath, but could only cough as the blood flooded his throat and airway. He managed to turn his head to look at her, but Marya didn’t move from him. Instead, she watched as his hands went limp and fell from his throat and his dead eyes stayed staring at her.

“No!”

Marya turned sharply around at Lady Starks shout and her eyes widened at the man that appeared behind her. He took one look at the body that laid underneath her and he released a sharp cry and raised his sword over her. She scrambled off the body and tried to crawl away before he lowered his axe on her.

“Marya!”

She heard him before she saw him. Tyrion came up behind the man, wielding a shield like a sword. He jabbed hard at the man's legs causing him to fall just a few inches away from Marya. She kept scrambling away until she was a good distance. Tyrion brought the shield down on the man again and again, stabbing into the man’s face until there was nothing left of it. He panted before throwing the shield to the side and looking towards her. Marya gave him a shaky smile and she clenched her hands around the dirt. Her eyes widened when she realized her dagger was no longer in her hand. She sat up on her knees and frantically searched the ground for it. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in frustration. The blade had been strapped to her side for almost two years and she had never managed to lose it.

A pair of boots stopped in front of her and Marya froze, preparing herself for another attack. She looked up and met a pair of bright blue eyes, she relaxed only slightly when she saw it was the same man from the Inn. He held out her blade towards her, the steel now cleaned of blood. Hesitantly, she reached out and grabbed it from him, slipping it back inside its holster within her trousers. He raised his brow at her and a smirk fell across his face at her exposed skin. She shrugged her shoulders at him and raised back up to her feet. Marya looked around and saw that the hilltribe had been defeated, but they had lost a couple of their own men it would seem. She glanced over at Tyrion and quickly made her way over to him, not worrying about the man at her back.

“Are you alright?” she asked him softly, once she stood by his side.

Tyrion panted and smiled at her, “Yes.”

“That the first person you ever killed?” the man appeared beside them, looking down at the two fallen members of the hilltribe. He had seen the little Lord beat the man to death with the shield and he had to admit, he had been impressed. He didn’t think the Lannister had it in him, but when he had seen the girl in danger, the little man hadn’t even hesitated. He had heard the Lady Stark mention that the girl was his maid, but it had to be something more for him to have risked himself to save her.

Tyrion nodded at him and looked at him curiously, seeming to remember the man as well.

“You need a woman. There nothing like a woman after a fight,” he said, his eyes casually gazing over to Marya.

She smiled up at him sweetly, “Not even in your dreams.”

He shrugged his shoulders easily and his eyes moved over to Lady Stark. Tyrion followed his gaze and saw the Lady looking over all the fallen men.

“I’m willing if she is,” Tyrion said.

Marya nearly choked as the laughter spilled from her lips. Tyrion easily joined her and even the man chuckled at the both of them. He seemed relaxed in his pose next to them, but Marya could see the way he eyed the two of them. She was used to getting looks like that. Tyrion liked to make sure everyone knew who he was and just as easily, everyone seemed to know who she was. No doubt this man had heard all the rumors that surrounded the two of them and was wondering if there was any truth to them.

His eyes trailed down to her hip and he looked back to the bloodied body next to them. He hadn’t seen her slit the man's throat, but he had seen her on top of him when the dwarf had cried out her name. The dagger had been in her hand before she tried to crawl away from the other attacker. Looking closer at the body, he could see just how deep the cut was, the white of bone peeking through the severed skin and muscles. Either the girl had some strength that didn’t show in her body, or her blade was sharper than most.

“We need to start heading out, my Lady” they heard Ser Rodrik say.

Lady Stark nodded. She didn’t look as regal and composed as she had a few moments ago. The women still shook in the aftermath of what happened. Yet the girl standing near him had an easy smile on her face, as if she hadn’t ended a man's life just moments ago.

“That wasn’t the first man you’ve killed,” he observed quietly

Marya glanced over to him once more. He still hadn’t given them his name and probably for good reason. He didn’t fight like a knight and she had seen plenty of them training back at Casterly Rock and in King’s Landing during tournaments. She was sure that he was probably pretending to be part of any noble house up north just to travel with them. He had two blades strapped to his side and a dagger as well. She was sure that he had others hidden along his body.  _ A mercenary _ , she thought,  _ a sellsword even _ .

“No, Ser. It wasn’t,” she tried carefully, but he only grinned back at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. She had hoped he would have been like the Hound that guarded the young Prince. Denying left and right how he was no knight. His honor wouldn’t allow for that mistake, even if he claimed to have none. Though she could tell that the man in front of her didn’t give two damns about honor.

Out of the corner of her eyes Marya saw one of the men heading towards them with some rope in his hands. She groaned and turned to face him fully, taking a step in front of Tyrion. She could still feel the sting of the wounds from slipping free from the other ropes. She wasn’t sure how long it would take for the skin to heal, but she knew she had to have it looked at before they kept traveling or else she would risk infection. She was alo sure binding her with rope again, would only make the wounds worst.

“Lady Stark!” she called out before the man could get any closer to them, “Surely you don’t mean to bind us once more after we saved your life. Or is this how your justice works?”

She could already hear the lecture Tyrion probable intended to give her later, but right now she didn’t care. Now that the adrenaline from battle was leaving her body and the weight of everything was crashing down on her, she was starting to realize how much her body actually ached from their journey. Lady Stark frowned at her before commanding the man not to bind them. She ordered that they be watched closely, but Marya merely rolled her eyes. Hadn’t the woman just seen what had happened. Her and Tyrion wouldn’t even make it a few miles before they’d be attacked again.

“You should see to the girl’s wounds,” the man said from next to them, “You wouldn’t want her not being able to hold that dagger of hers.” He strolled away from them and headed towards the horses, giving them their space.

Tyrion turned to look at her, his eyes searching her body before they landed on her wrist. Some of the blood had dried on her skin, but still some of her wounds bled from moving her hands in certain ways. “Come, let’s see if Lady Stark would be kind enough to supply something for your wounds.”


End file.
